The present invention relates generally to methods for managing building systems. The present invention relates more particularly to systems and methods for conserving power when transmitting sensor data to a building management system.
A building management system (BMS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof. Wireless devices such as wireless sensors may use a large portion of battery life transmitting data.
Conventional methods of transmitting data from wireless sensors may include measuring and transmitting one value at a time. The collection and transmission interval may align with the controller update period, providing a responsive system. However, battery life may diminish quickly. It would be desirable to provide a method for wirelessly transmitting sensor data which overcomes the disadvantages of established methods.